Popstar Chatroom
by internalscars
Summary: The HM gang join together in an everlasting chatroom! What chaos is in store for them?
1. Yer Face

Popstar Chatroom

**Miley - **_hannahmontana100_

**Lily - **_Mrs.LolaDepp_

**Oliver - **_ChicksDigMe_

**Jackson - **_ChocoBunnies_

**Rico - **_LatinBlood_

**Amber - **_MeAndJakeRyan_

**Ashley - **_JakeRyanAndMe_

**Jake - **_JakeRyan_

**A/N: Well, basically, this is just a chatroom where people from "Hannah Montana" go to. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_ ChicksDigMe _signed on

_ ChicksDigMe - _Hola.

_ ChicksDigMe - _Oh, nobody's here...

_ hannahmontana100 _signed on

_ hannahmontana100 - _Hello?

_ ChicksDigMe - _Hey, Miley.

_ hannahmontana100 -_ What'd you just call me?!

_ ChicksDigMe - _Oh, I wasn't paying attention...I guess my hand just slipped or somethin...

_ hannahmontana100 - _watev

_ ChicksDigMe - _Wasup?

_ hannahmontana100 - _Yer face

_ ChicksDigMe - _What's that supposed to mean?

_ hannahmontana100 - _I dunno, I just hear that a lot...

_ ChicksDigMe - _...oh...

_ Mrs.LolaDepp _signed on

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Hey, Miley. Hey, Oliver.

_ ChicksDigMe - _Yo, wasup?

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Yer face

_ ChicksDigMe - _wtf

_ hannahmontana100 - _Gosh, guys, will you stop callin me "Miley"?!

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Oh, sorry...force of habit...

_ ChicksDigMe - _Hey, Lola, guess what

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _what?

_ ChicksDigMe -_ llama.

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _er?

_ ChicksDigMe -_ llama.

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _and?

_ ChicksDigMe - _llama.

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _...

_ ChicksDigMe - _llama

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _I don't get it

_ ChicksDigMe - _...me, neither...

_ ChocoBunnies _signed on

_ ChocoBunnies - _Aloha

_ hannahmontana100 - _Great...the revenge of the giant chocolate bunnies is here...

_ ChocoBunnies - _Huh?

_ hannahmontana100 - _nvm

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Hey, Jackson

_ ChicksDigMe - _Hey, Jackson

_ ChocoBunnies - _Aloha, my peoples

_ hananhmontana100 - _?

_ ChocoBunnies - _Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Jackson stole the cookie from the cookie jar!

_ ChocoBunnies - _Who, me?!

_ ChicksDigMe - _Yes you!

_ ChocoBunnies - _Couldn't be!

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Then who?!

_ ChocoBunnies - _Hannah stole the cookie from the cookie jar!

_ ChocoBunnies - was kicked by hannahmontana100 - _(Darn you! I didn't touch no friggin cookie jar!)

_ hannahmontana100 _signed off

_ ChocoBunnies - _...I guess she doesn't watch Sesame Street

_ ChicksDigMe - _Yeah

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Yeah

_ ChocoBunnies - _Don't you just hate going to weddings?!

_ ChicksDigMe - _A.K.A. The worst days of my life!!!

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _I don't see what's bad about them

_ ChocoBunnies - _Are you serious?! All the grandmas would poke me, saying, "You're next!"!!!

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Oh...my grandmas stopped when I started doing it them at funerals.

_ ChicksDigMe - _OMG, Lily, yer so mean!!!

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _...

_ ChocoBunnies - _Woah

_ ChicksDigMe - _?

_ ChocoBunnies - _Y'know in sixth grade, when you have DARE, and stuffs?

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _Yep

_ ChocoBunnies - _Well, this one cop passed 3 guns around the class to just look at, but they didn't have any bullets.

_ ChicksDigMe - _and?

_ ChocoBunnies - _The cop said that if any are missing, the school would immediately have a lockdown

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _and?

_ ChocoBunnies - _When they passed it back, there were 4

_ ChicksDigMe - _...woah...

_ ChocoBunnies - _Exactly

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _What happened after?

_ ChocoBunnies - _I forgot

_ ChicksDigMe - _What do you mean "I forgot"?

_ ChocoBunnies - _I was just telling you what happened when I was in sixth grade

_ Mrs.LolaDepp - _...okay...well, I gotta go eat dinner...

_ Mrs.LolaDepp _signed off

_ LatinBlood _signed on

_ LatinBlood - _You guys gotta help me!

_ ChocoBunnies - _No way!

_ ChicksDigMe - _With what?

_ LatinBlood - _My disc drive isn't working!

_ ChicksDigMe - _...so?

_ LatinBlood - _I have to print my essay that's due TOMORROW but it's on this dang disc!!!

_ ChicksDigMe - _Oh...that essay? I didn't even do it...

_ LatinBlood - _Well, I worked on it for THREE HOURS at school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ ChocoBunnies - _...doesn't everybody?

_ LatinBlood - _You don't understand! It was working fine yesterday! Why does this stuff ALWAYS happen to me?!?!?!

_ ChicksDigMe - _Maybe you did something wrong...

_ LatinBlood - _I haven't touched it AT ALL since school!!!

_ LatinBlood - _I'm growing impatient and ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ ChocoBunnies - _Throw it out the window.

_ LatinBlood _signed off

_ ChocoBunnies - _So...

_ ChicksDigMe - _Soo...

_ LatinBlood _signed on

_ LatinBlood - _OMG, I did it!!!

_ ChocoBunnies - _it works?

_ LatinBlood - _No...I threw it out the window.

_ ChicksDigMe - _The disc?

_ LatinBlood - _NO the whole drive

_ LatinBlood - _I live on the 6th floor...made a nice SMASH

_ ChicksDigMe - _ :D

_ LatinBlood - _OH, GREAT, THE DISC IS STILL INSIDE!!!

_ LatinBlood - _brb

_ LatinBlood signed off_

_ ChocoBunnies - _Wasup?

_ ChicksDigMe - _Yer face

_ ChocoBunnies - _?

_ LatinBlood _signed on

_ LatinBlood - _Darn buttnok drive...

_ ChicksDigMe - _what? did ya break them?

_ LatinBlood - _Well, I couldn't open the drive

_ LatinBlood - _so I had to pound it against a rock

_ ChicksDigMe - _:O

_ LatinBlood - _quite HARD

_ LatinBlood - _and y'know what?

_ LatinBlood - _the disc wasn't even inside!!!

_ ChocoBunnies - _???

_ LatinBlood - _I got so mad I threw the remainders of the drive into the freeway

_ LatinBlood - _and when I got back upstairs I found the disc inside my bag

_ ChicksDigMe - _lol

_ LatinBlood - _I NEVER EVEN PUT IT IN THE DRIVE

_ LatinBlood - _I'm actually crying right now...

_ LatinBlood _signed off

_ ChocoBunnies - _How's life?

_ ChicksDigMe - _...no girls...

_ LatinBlood _signed on

_ LatinBlood - _wonder if I can make that drive work again

_ LatinBlood - _brb

_ LatinBlood _signed off

_ ChocoBunnies - _...I'm leaving...

_ ChicksDigMe - _...good idea...

_ ChocoBunnies _signed off

_ ChicksDigMe _signed off

_-----------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Hey, peoples, uhm, so what'd you think? It must've been torture just reading it. Well, I don't care what you say, but please reply. **


	2. Jake Ryan's Stalkers

Popstar Chatroom

**Miley - **_hannahmontana100_

**Lily - **_Mrs.LolaDepp_

**Oliver - **_ChicksDigMe_

**Jackson - **_ChocoBunnies_

**Rico - **_LatinBlood_

**Amber - **_MeAndJakeRyan_

**Ashley - **_JakeRyanAndMe_

**Jake - **_JakeRyan_

**A/N: lolz, sorry, guys, I guess I do have everybody out of character. I just don't really know their personality THAT well...Oh, uhm, just so you know, this takes place before Jake Ryan knew Miley was Hannah Montana.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_hannahmontana100 _signed on

_Mrs.LolaDepp _signed on

_ChicksDigMe _signed on

_ChicksDigMe - _Hey, Miley. Hey, Lily.

_hannahmontana100 - _...

_ChicksDigMe - _Miley, just forget about it, it's not like anybody you know is going to learn your secret.

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _Except us, but we already know your secret

_hannahmontana100 - _you better be right...OR ELSE

_ChicksDigMe - _Well...wouldn't it SAY if somebody just logged in?

_hannahmontana100 - _...I guess, but somebody could've logged in before us

_ChicksDigMe - _Just chill, k?

_hannahmontana100 - _watev

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _So, Miley, anything new with _Hannah Montana_?

_hannahmontana100 - _Nah. No concerts, no tours, no interviews...actually, I _went _to a concert, but I didn't _sing_ in one...

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _...oh.

_ChicksDigMe - _I gotta go. There's a dude next to me and he's watching me type, which is sort of creeping me out. Yes dude next to me, I mean you.

_ChicksDigMe _signed off

_ChocoBunnies _signed on

_ChocoBunnies - _Is there a way to tell the world I'm an idiot?

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _...why?

_ChocoBunnies - _Just askin

_hannahmontana100 - _Of course, just type your name, where you live, and your confession

_ChocoBunnies - _I am Jackson Stewart of Malibu, and I am an idiot

_ChocoBunnies - _?

_ChocoBunnies - _Now what?

_hannahmontana100 - _Don't worry. It's done.

_ChocoBunnies - _Okay, I'll go tell Rico to do that...

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _How Rico even _going _to fall for that?

_ChocoBunnies - _True...but hey, I fell for it, and I'm smarterer than him!

_ChocoBunnies _signed off

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _...what?

_hannahmontana100 - _Trust me, I have NO idea.

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _... ...

_hannahmontana100 - _Where's pacman when you need him?

_JakeRyan _signed on

_hannahmontana100 - _Hey, Jake

_JakeRyan - _Hey, Hannah

_hannahmontana100 - _See, at least one person can keep a secret

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _he doesn't know yer secret

_hannahmontana100 - _...oh.

_ChicksDigMe _signed on

_ChicksDigMe - _OMG, JAKE RYAN'S ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_hannahmontana100 - _Oliver...what's WRONG with you?!

_JakeRyan - _How do you know him?

_hannahmontana100 - _...I have my resources...

_ChicksDigMe - _She's my best friend

_hannahmontana100 - _OLIVER!!! Shh...how'd you even know Jake was online?!

_ChicksDigMe - _...I have my resources...I mean, it's not like I'm a stalker

_hannahmontana100 - _...

_JakeRyan - _Cool, your friends with TWO popular people

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _Hey, what about me?!

_JakeRyan_ - ...I'm not your friend

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _!!!

_MeAndJakeRyan _signed on

_JakeRyanAndMe _signed on

_MeAndJakeRyan - _JAKE, JAKE, JAKE!!!

_JakeRyanAndMe - _JAKE, JAKE, JAKE!!!

_JakeRyan - _wtf

_JakeRyanAndMe - _?!

_MeAndJakeRyan - _?!?!

_JakeRyan - _Oh...uhm...forget I said that.

_MeAndJakeRyan - _Hey, Jake! Can I get your phone number?

_JakeRyanAndMe - _Oh, I want your e-mail address!!!

_JakeRyan - _Well, I don't do well in phone conversations...and I don't have an e-mail address, so sorry ladies.

_hannahmontana100 - _Hey, Jake, what's your address? I have a hate letter to send you.

_JakeRyan - _Anything for you, Hannah.

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _WHAT?! You only give stuff to FAMOUS people?!?!

_JakeRyan - _Well...no, I'm just good at writing letters. Oh, and, my address is (_this post was edited for only hannahmontana100 to see)_

_ChicksDigMe - _Hey, what about me?! I'm your FRIEND.

_JakeRyan - _I dunno, can I trust you?

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _Nope.

_ChicksDigMe - _Hey! Don't trust "Lola", she doesn't really know ANYTHING.

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _Hey, if you break my cover, you'll be pummeled until you can't even break my cover!!!

_ChicksDigMe - _?

_JakeRyan - _What cover?

_ChicksDigMe - _Why does it even matter? You're not famous.

_Mrs.LolaDepp _signed off

_JakeRyan - _Who's Lola Depp? Johnny Depp's daugther or something?

_ChicksDigMe - _Nope, just any other wannabe...oh, and...about your address!

_MeAndJakeRyan - _Yeah, Jakey!

_JakeRyanAndMe - _Tell us!

_ChicksDigMe - _Or maybe I should just ask _Hannah Montana._

_MeAndJakeRyan - _Good idea!!! I'll ask her first!!!!!!

_JakeRyanAndMe - _NO WAY!!!

[PRV MSG: Hey, Hannah, what's Jake's address? - _MeAndJakeRyan_

[PRV MSG: Hey, Hannah, I really need to know where Jake lives! I'm going to send him flowers!!! - _JakeRyanAndMe_

[PRV MSG: Miley, tell me Jake's address...NOW! - _ChicksDigMe_

_hannahmontana100 - _Hey, everybody who just gave me a pm about Jake's address, prepare to get a restraining order! Trust me, I know who you guys are!

_MeAndJakeRyan _signed on

_JakeRyanAndMe _signed on

_ChicksDigMe _signed on

_JakeRyan - _Hey, y'know what sucks?

_hannahmontana100 - _vacuums

_JakeRyan - _Hey, y'know what sucks in a metaphorical sense?

_hannahmontana100 - _black holes

_JakeRyan - _Hey, y'know what just isn't cool?

_hannahmontana100 - _lava

_JakeRyan - _...

_JakeRyan - _Hey, did you know that 67 percent of girls are dumb?

_hannahmontana100 - _Well, then I'm one of the 13 who aren't.

_JakeRyan - _Don't you mean 33? lol

_hannahmontana100 - _d--b

_JakeRyan - _Hey, how do you make that inverted b?

_JakeRyan - _Wait

_JakeRyan - _never mind

_hannahmontana100 - _you must be one of the 99 percent of boys who are dumb

_JakeRyan _signed off

_hannahmontana100 _signed off

_-----------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Okay...this probably wasn't that funny...but it's my best...Sorta? OO Well...if you want to, please review! It would be very nice, whatever it is you say!**


	3. Becca and Computer Hackers

Popstar Chatroom

**Miley - **_hannahmontana100_

**Lily - **_Mrs.LolaDepp_

**Oliver - **_ChicksDigMe_

**Jackson - **_ChocoBunnies_

**Rico - **_LatinBlood_

**Amber - **_MeAndJakeRyan_

**Ashley - **_JakeRyanAndMe_

**Jake - **_JakeRyan_

**A/N: You might see that my chapters will keep on decreasing, and stuffs, but that's cuz I'm getting more lazy about them...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_ChicksDigMe signed on_

_Mrs.LolaDepp signed on_

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _Wasup?

_ChicksDigMe - _Not my face

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _?

_ChicksDigMe - _Oh man

_ChicksDigMe - _I was opening a coke, right?

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _and?

_hannahmontana100 signed on_

_ChicksDigMe - _and it exploded

_ChicksDigMe - _ALMOST all over my keyboard

_ChicksDigMe - _but I got it away just in time

_hannahmontana100 - _...eww...sicko...

_hannahmontana100 signed off_

_ChicksDigMe - _...what do you think she thought I meant?

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _I have no idea...

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _Oh, I gotta go, my mom made dinner

_ChicksDigMe - _You ACTUALLY eat what your mom cooks?!

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _...Trust me, if I don't, I'd have to eat my FATHER'S cooking

_Mrs.LolaDepp signed off_

_123HappyBunny321 signed on_

_123HappyBunny321 - _yo

_ChicksDigMe - _yo?

_ChicksDigMe - _Err...who are you?

_123HappyBunny321 - _123HappyBunny321

_ChicksDigMe - _No, I meant...never mind...

_ChicksDigMe - _omfg

_123HappyBunny321 - _what?

_ChicksDigMe - _I don't know you, so why should I even tell you?

_123HappyBunny321 - _It's a chatroom, right?

_ChicksDigMe - _Yeah...sure...

_ChicksDigMe - _Well, my girlfriend just left me for some guy named Elijah...what a stupid name...

_123HappyBunny321 - _...

_123HappyBunny321 - _You don't live in Malibu, do you?

_ChicksDigMe - _Erm...yeah?

_123HappyBunny321 - _Her name wasn't Becca was it?

_ChicksDigMe - _...wtf?!?!

_123HappyBunny321 signed off_

_LatinBlood signed on_

_LatinBlood - _I'm not stupid am I?

_ChicksDigMe - _Yer askin me?

_LatinBlood - _There's no one else, is there?

_ChicksDigMe - _nope

_LatinBlood - _exactly

_ChicksDigMe - _Uhm, well, I'll know if you tell me ALL the answers of our Chemistry homework

_LatinBlood - _...okay

[PRV MSG Here are the answers to the Chemistry homework: _the rest of this message is attached, please __click here__ - LatinBlood_

_ChicksDigMe - _Ha! You are stupid! But, y'know what, thanks for the answers!

_LatinBlood - _Darn you!!!

_LatinBlood signed off_

_ChicksDigMe - _So...

_ChicksDigMe - _So...

_ChicksDigMe - _How do you like Malibu?

_ChicksDigMe - _It's great, how Malibu SHOULD be

_ChicksDigMe - _Oh, gnarly, man

_ChicksDigMe - _...I don't talk like that

_ChicksDigMe - _What do you mean?

_ChicksDigMe - _I...I thought I was you

_ChicksDigMe - _Really? Or maybe it's Miley playing a major prank on you!

_ChicksDigMe - _Huh? Who's Miley?

_hannahmontana100 signed on_

_hannahmontana100 - _Oh, come on, yer slower than my brother!

_ChicksDigMe - _How'd ya do that?

_hannahmontana100 - _...Magic...or I just sneaked into yer house, and connected yer keyboard to my computer, AND I know yer password.

ChicksDigMe - Oh, yeah? What's my password? And how the heck can you connect two keyboards to one computer?

_hannahmontana100 - _password. And I have no idea, it just worked.

_ChicksDigMe - _Dang, yer good

_hannahmontana100 signed off_

_ChicksDigMe - _wasup

_ChicksDigMe - _yer face

_ChicksDigMe - _Very funny, Miley

_ChicksDigMe - _No, it's really you doing it

_ChicksDigMe - _WTF?!?!

_ChicksDigMe signed off_

_Mrs.LolaDepp signed off_

_Mrs.LolaDepp - _Works every time...

_Mrs.LolaDepp signed off_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Okay, kinda short, and stuffs, but I kinda hurried it. Sorry for not updating fast, I was kinda...playing video games...but, you understand...right???**


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Just so ya know, most of this stuffs isn't really my work. I was kinda bored and I found where I found cool stuffs for chat rooms. That's where I got the idea of making a chat room, and uhm, majority of what I put was not mine. Probably...some of the parts I did were, well, I forget, but you can compare with and my story, and you'll see how much I took from there. So, erm, sorry, and also, I won't EVER do it again, I promise! If you notice that I do, then I'll immediately delete my story in shame. OO


	5. BIGHANNAHMONTANAFAN and Punk'd

Popstar Chatroom

**Miley - **_hannahmontana100_

**Lily - **_Mrs.LolaDepp_

**Oliver - **_ChicksDigMe_

**Jackson - **_ChocoBunnies_

**Rico - **_LatinBlood_

**Amber - **_MeAndJakeRyan_

**Ashley - **_JakeRyanAndMe_

**Jake – **_JakeRyan_

**A/N: Gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't really continued!!! School…was just really getting in the way and stuff. Okay, yeah…but hey, I finally updated!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

_Hannahmontana100 signed on_

_Hannahmontana100 – _Gosh I'm so sleepy! I was up doing my chemistry hw cuz Jackson kept bugging me.

_BIGHANNAHMONTANAFAN _– OMG!!! Yer Hannah Montana!!! Who's Jackson?! Is he you're _boyfriend_???

_Hannahmontana100 _– Ugh, not again. Okay, look, he's this hobo, okay? Anyways, I don't really enjoy being around monster-big fans. And dang, for a sec I thought it was just me on this chat.

_ChicksDigMe signed on_

_ChicksDigMe – _OMG!!! HANNAH MONTANA, OMG!!!

_Hannahmontana100 – _Hey, um, you.

_BIGHANNAHMONTANAFAN – _Go away, _ChicksDigMe, _Hannah doesn't like big monstrous fans!

_Hannahmontana100 – _Okay, maybe you don't understand. He's my friend.

_BIGHANNAHMONTANAFAN – _Ugh!!! You big fat loser! I thought you said you hated big fat fans! But then you just punch me right in the face!

_Mrs.LolaDepp signed on_

_Mrs.LolaDepp – _OMG!!! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!! LIKE, OMG!!!

_Hannahmontana100 – _Hey, Lola.

_BIGHANNAHMONTANAFAN – _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!!! YER SO OFF MY WALLS!!!!!!

_BIGHANNAHMONTANAFAN signed off_

_Mrs.LolaDepp – _Uh, what was that?

_Hannahmontana100 – _Oh, nothing, people just love me on their walls.

_Mrs.LolaDepp – _oh

_Hannahmontana100 – _Hey, Oliver, Lily, thx for not callin me Miley.

_ChicksDigMe – _What? Yer name is Miley?! Oh, gee, this will so go on the tabloids!!! I knew there was something funky about how weird your name rhymed…

_Hannahmontana100 – _Okay, snap out of it.

_ChicksDigMe - _…?

_Hannahmontana100 – _Wait, u are Oliver…right?

_Mrs.LolaDepp – _OMG!!! We were talking to a friggin stranger!!!

_Hannahmontana100 - _Shut up, Lily. Okay, now who the hel(!) are yeh?

_ChicksDigMe – _HA!!! I totally made you believe that I was somebody else!!!

_Hannahmontana100 – _Gawd, Oliver!!! You scared me half to death!!!

_ChicksDigMe – _Okay, now let's stop playin. I don't even know what this whole Oliver crap is for.

_Hannahmontana100 - _…w…t…f…

_Mrs.LolaDepp – _Err, I think I have…tea…I mean…dinner…I mean, tea, and, uh, dinner…to, uh…attend to…See ya, later! Bye!

_Hannahmontana100 – _Oh, uh, yeah, I have that same, dinner…slash tea thing, to go to…yeah, just forget we ever had this conversation.

_Mrs.LolaDepp signed off_

_Hannahmontana100 signed off_

_ChicksDigMe – _Oh my gosh!!! I just freakin' punk'd them!!! Well, this is definitely going on tv right?

_Ashtonkutcher – _You bet yer freakin as(!) it is!!!

_Hannahmontana100 signed on_

_Hannahmontana100 – _Okay, I don't know what the hel(!) is going on, but there's a camera crew outside my house and they're telling me I'm on Punk'd!!!

_Ashtonkutcher – _Heeey.

_Hannahmontana100 – _Ick, gay.

_Ashtonkutcher - _…?

_ChicksDigMe – _Gee, Hannah, cool down, what's to be yellin about?

_Hannahmontana100 – _Okay, first, you let everybody knows my secret now…and…

(_Hannahmontana100's webcam has turned on)_

_ChicksDigMe – _OMG, you did not just do the finger.

_(webcam turns off)_

_Hannahmontana100 – _No, that wouldn't be ladylike. I used your fake rubber hand.

_ChicksDigMe – _Shh, not in front of Ashton!

_Hannahmontana100 – _ROOOOAR!!! I AM ROARING!!!

_Hannahmontana100 signed off_

_ChicksDigMe – _Gosh, she's such a preschooler.

_Ashtonkutcher – _Totally, dude. Hey, wanna come over and see the film?

_ChicksDigMe – _Eww, gay!!!

_ChicksDigMe_

_Ashtonkutcher – _What did I say?

**A/N: If you just had no idea what the ending had to do with anything, it was just, um, Ashton has this show Punk'd where he pranks celebrities…Yeah, just thought I'd explain it…Plus, he's not really gay…Okay, well, thx for reading! Oh, and everything here was not taken from anywhere! It was all my ideas! Just thought I'd just…yell it out here…cuz of last time, and all. **


End file.
